


Follow My Voice

by t0astybuns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0astybuns/pseuds/t0astybuns
Summary: Their markings were common; the words first spoken to them by their soulmate written on their wrists. Yet, they kept landing on the wrong people. It almost felt like they were purposefully being misguided by the universe. That is, until she heard it said sweetly like a melody, by the only person she never thought she’d hear it from.





	1. Inner Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa for someone on Tumblr but I have yet to get their a03 lmao

It was quiet where she sat. All that could be heard was the faint noises coming from outside. The birds occasionally singing in unison, the laughter and conversations drifting upwards to be heard but no words actually made out. The wind accompanied the noises and brought them along with the soft breeze that made the petite girls’ black hair slightly tickle her neck. Her fingers softly traced the words that laid delicately on her wrist. Whenever she reread each word in her head, it was soothing. Although she could only hear it in her inner voice, she always pictured who and how they were saying it. So many different scenarios. Her finger began to underline each word as she spoke them aloud, whispering as you would a secret.  
“Of course you can do this. You always can. Be brave”  
A smile managed to escape her lips and she tried to make it stop there, but of course it didn’t. Her slight smirk soon enough took up her whole face, going from ear to ear. Marinette’s soulmate mark has always been comforting to have with her. Even though those words were yet to be spoken to her by someone new, they brought a boost of confidence to her every day. Someone out there believed in her, whether they knew that or not. But whenever her mind was captured by the thought of her soulmate, she could never get around what would prompt someone she has just met to say that. For this was the soulmate mark that told what her soulmate would be saying to her when they first meet.  
“You always can.”  
The only possible answer she can come to is her soulmate talking to her for the first time when she’s ladybug. But what would the scenario where a civilian would need to say that to her. And if that was in fact the case, how would she even begin to explain that they’re soulmates. That would mean she’d have to reveal her identity to that person. Somehow, a moment so sweet quickly turned bitter. This usually happened when her mind drifted to thinking of her mark, regardless of how encouraging it was to have permanently on her wrist as a reminder.  
The black-haired girl relaxed her body in place and spun around on her desk chair, resting her head back and facing her wall. Her eyes met with a familiar face that she knew was forbidden. Adrien. Of course, the two have already met. And unfortunately for Marinette, the words splayed out on her wrist were not matched up to the ones she recalled Adrien speaking to her for the first time.  
She doesn’t remember exactly what he said, but she knew her first impression of him wasn’t a good one. And she knew his words wouldn’t have been as encouraging on her wrist as the ones that were there now.  
She continued to mindlessly swivel around on her chair, every so often glances back up to meet Adrien’s eyes on whichever photo she saw first. She knew eventually she’d have to get over her crush on him and take the posters down, and to preferably have that over with before she met her soulmate. But, even with the thought of her unknown soulmate in mind, that didn’t make it easier. She’d already ruled out every possibility of how her mark actually was connected to Adrien. None of course that actually made sense, as her best friend Alya pointed out. Alya was someone Marinette went to often to talk about soulmates, although recently Marinette has tried to pan out. They’ve gone over almost everything. Now the conversation is usually a replay of the last. But it was nice to talk it out with someone who could help. After all, Alya was able to find her soulmate, Nino. Marinette, now with her head rested in the palm of her hand replayed the origin story of Alya and Nino in her head. The story is something they joke about to this day. Marinette always found amusement with it whenever it came to mind. Their mark isn’t the same as Marinette’s. They didn’t have words they could match up. Which is what resulted in their friendship prior to finding out.  
Whenever either Alya or Nino wrote or drew on their skin, it would show up on the other person in the same spot. However, the way they found out wasn’t ideal. Nino somehow found himself getting a phone number written on his arm. Marinette knew Nino wasn’t someone to go around getting girls numbers, but she did know he was too awkward to say anything against it. Of course, Alya called the number to investigate the mystery. Let’s just say it wasn’t the most pleasing conversation you could be apart of. And that left them with the next day, the phone number mostly washed off, but you could vaguely make out that there was a series of numbers. The conversation that they were left with after noticing the same marking on each others skin wasn’t the most pleasing either, but they found humour in it. Now however, this soulmate mark leaves them with the ability to talk through it. Marinette often catches Alya in the corner of her eye writing on her hand during class. By the time the bell rings, her arm is usually covered with words and sometimes she sees doodles scattered among. It always sends a smile to her face.  
While the day-dreamer was caught up in her mind, she got brought back to reality with her phone buzzing. Speaking of Alya, her phone was flooded with texts from her.  
Sent 10:09: ‘Girl where are you?’  
Sent 10:18: ‘Nino and I are ready to leave’  
Sent 10:32: ‘We might just meet you there.’  
Sent 10:35: ‘We just left. We’ll see you there, okay? I’ll let you continue dreaming about Adrien ;)’  
As Marinette reads the last message, her face starts to tint to a rosy pink as a nervous chuckle accompanies that. With the sensation of embarrassment, she also feels a sense of guilt for getting so distracted and being late for over half an hour. Her hand goes to grab her phone and types out a short apology, to be elaborated on later when they meet. The time shows up as 10:40, so Marinette rises to a stance and moves in an uncoordinated manner quickly out of her room and to go meet with Nino and Alya.

The street was filled with people. There were stalls lined up one after the other with crowds of people surrounding them. Families and friends were gathered together, wandering around as they exchanged looks of enjoyment and held conversations. Various couples were together, some with clear markings and some without. It was the day of the national music festival. There was musical equipment surrounding the area, stages and staff organising the equipment.  
Alya and Nino walked, following the traffic of the people walking in front of them. Occasionally they would stop at stalls and goof around, poking fun at one another. While they waited in line at one of the many food trucks, Nino spotted Rose standing out front of a small table with pamphlets and business cards. They had different instruments, some being tampered with. Luka, Juleka and Ivan were all talking to one another. Rose was out front of the table talking to those and convincing them to pick up a pamphlet and check them out later. The charismatic young girl finally looked over to see Nino waving her down. She gave a sweet smile to those she was talking to and made her way over. Once Rose left, some people parted from the table, but most stayed to continue reading through the pamphlets and attempting to have conversation with Juleka who was left to tend the stall.  
“Nino, Alya! It’s good to see you two.” Rose greeted the two of them and kissed their cheeks, continuing to charm her peers.  
“Of course, man. You’re doing an awesome job.” Nino pointed towards the other band members. You could see Juleka doing her best job at replying to those who wanted to know more and keep up the pace Rose set for her.  
Rose smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a reassuring nod to indicate that Juleka was doing a good job. Juleka gave a shy smile back before going back to the uncomfortable conversation. “Mm. I’m glad we’re able to share our music to a bigger audience this year. We’re really trying to sell what we got.” Rose showed so much passion behind the music she had with the band. They’ve all worked really hard to get here.  
Alya clicks her tongue “Look at you. It’s cool what you guys are doing. I can’t wait to listen to you later.”  
The three of them all move up in line, one person stands in front of them ordering their food. Rose looks around behind the couple and gave a knowing grin. “Marinette’s not here yet?”  
The pair looks at one another and exchange the same look. “She was supposed to come over with us. But you know Marinette. The girl can never come on time.” Alya explains with a slight sigh, but it’s clear she is amused by this fact. “She sent me a text just a few minutes ago. She’s on her way.” Alya gave a comforting smile, she knew as much as Rose showed confidence, she was nervous for this. I mean, who wouldn’t be. Rose gave a short wave to them and returned to help out Juleka. After they order their food, Alya turns to see her friend waiting for them.  
“I’m really, really sorry I’m late.” Marinette says, going in to hold Alya’s arms. Alya goes to grab Marinette’s hands and holds them, squeezing them as a way to comfort.  
“You know that’s alright.” Alya looks back to Nino, who gives her a goofy smile. Alya moves in a little closer to Marinette. “Busy day-dreaming about Adrien, huh?” Once again, Marinette’s face turns a warm shade of pink.  
“What? Pfft. No I was just helping my parents out at the bakery.” Marinette squeaks out, with staggering eye contact.  
Alya laughs. “Whatever you say, girl.” She continues on forward, beginning to lead the small group. Nino lets out a sly laugh in response to Marinette.  
“I’m sorry to you too, Nino.” Marinette mentions as they both quickly move to catch up to Alya. Nino ruffles Marinettes hair.  
“Ah, that’s alright dude. We get it.”  
The three of them continue on the day, now with Marinette joining in on the goofs. They’ve heard a few artists playing, and they’ve stopped to listen to a couple. It’s been a relaxing day and has definitely helped Marinette get her mind off of what’s been bugging her before. With her friends by her side, she just focuses on the enjoyment of their company. But that’s when it happened. When she heard the words finally spoken aloud. When they’re all about to head back to go hear their friends play and support them, Marinette hears a line she remembers off by heart. It’s faint, but the wind does her a favour and she’s able to pick up on a few small words.  
“Of course you can do this-“


	2. Closer To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an ideal soulmate in mind, deep down he knows she isn't the one for him. Adrien finds comfort in talking to his friend, Kagami about his situation. She gives good advice. Maybe he shouldn't be constantly seeking out something that could be closer than he believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I don't know I hope it's not terrible

The boy sat at his desk, swiveling around in his chair. His eyes were fixated on the screen that was presented din front of him. His emerald eyes stayed, staring into another’s. Splayed out on his screens, a super heroine covered in a simple red and black polka dotted super suit. Her hair was as dark as the moonlit sky and always smelt like it was freshly washed with berry scented shampoo. Although hard to tell through the screen, the golden-haired boy could remember the glimmer her eyes would have whenever he had the chance to gaze into them. They were always filled with joy, determination, courage and love. Love. Love radiated far off this girl. Just the mere thought of her brought warmth to his chest, his heart picking up speed at the sweet melody of her name being spoken. His soulmate.  
“You’re still daydreaming about someone who isn’t your soulmate?”  
Well that’s one way to ruin the mood. The once distracted boy turned to face a small creature, his kwami, Plagg  
“I don’t see why you bother. What’s the big deal with finding your soulmate anyway?” The second he finished his sentence- actually, even before he could finish the sentence, the small kwami stuffed his face with a piece of cheese, no chewing necessary.  
The blonde boys face dropped, but it’s not like he doesn’t get this often from his small friend.  
“Who’s to say she isn’t my soulmate? You don’t understand this stuff, Plagg.” The boy turned back to facing his screen, resting his head into his open palm, squishing his cheek.  
“I know she has to be my soulmate.”  
The tiny cat-like creature moves his way to be eye level with his holder. Before speaking, he leaves room for the boy to figure out what he’s going to say on his own. However, of course the oblivious boy doesn’t seem to pick up on this.  
“Yeah Adrien, it’s definitely not like your soulmate mark says something completely different. Nothing that Ladybug said to you when you first met.” Leaving at that, the kwami moves away.  
“But you’re right, what do I know. I’m sticking to what I know best.” Plagg’s eyes shift over to a cabinet filled with cheeses. Some in jars that has been left to age, some that’s prepared to be consumed any second. Regardless, it smells terrible over there and Adrien makes a firm effort to never move too closely.  
Being left with those thoughts, Adrien’s eyes drift down slowly to meet the words that are left engrained deep into his wrist. They’ve been there since the day he was born and it’s unbelievable what’s written there.  
“CHAT NOIR”  
His alter-ego, superhero name. Chat Noir. How in the hell is he supposed to ever figure out who his soulmate is? Overcome with the continuing stream of negative thoughts, he leans his head back and splays his body out, still swivelling in the chair. He pushes down on his feet, pushing off to send him going around in the chair, watching the room spin around him. He suddenly plants his feet firmly on the ground and perk his head up to face his kwami who is still admiring the cheese collection.  
“How in the hell am I ever suppose to figure out who my soulmate is then?!”  
The kwami groans, rolling his eyes for longer than needed. Plagg doesn’t bother to turn and face his holder, hoping this conversation will end quickly. “Once again, Adrien, I have no clue.” The creature sticks to a monotone voice, annoyed that this question is being repeated for the hundredth time.  
Adrien lets out a long groan, brushing his hand through his hair and holding it there. He’s brought back out of his emotional state when he hears his phone buzz. His head is brought up as he reaches for his phone. His friends name is shown across the screen, Nino. Adrien swipes to see what was sent. Under the previous conversation that the two held, Nino sent a photo of him and two other friends, Alya and Marinette. In the background he can see a crowd of people all sharing the same smile that lays on his friends faces. They’re all grinning and squished together to all fit in the frame. Adrien’s face is lit up and a comforting smile spread across it. His brows point upwards and his expression is left soft. Under the photo, Nino has left another message.  
“Marinette finally made it. Wish you could be here, dude.” Sent 11:14  
Adrien begins to type a reply but is interrupted by a female voice coming from his bedroom door. Nathalie, Adrien’s father’s assistant, stands with good posture and her feet firmly planted in place.  
“Adrien, your fencing lesson will be starting soon. Get ready and head down to the car.” Nathalie’s words come out as if they were computer generated. She continues standing, patiently waiting for a response from the boy.  
“Yeah, I know, Nathalie. Thanks.” Adrien’s words are sighed out. His eyes are narrowed down to look at the floor. He listens to Nathalie moving at a swift pace out of the room. His eyes slowly move their way to his wrist, that he has turned and lays resting on his leg. He lets out a heavy sigh before lifting his body off the chair he’s been sitting in for the past ten minutes. He takes one last look at his computer screen but this time his face is left with an expression of sorrow. The once optimistic boy moves slowly towards his already packed bag full of fencing gear. He carefully swings it onto his shoulder before heading out his bedroom door.

His palms were feeling damp and the material of his gloves was sticking to it. Although there was a pain growing in his legs, he continued with the known foot work. His body moved back and forth, following the guidance of the sabre. His arm extended and following calculated moves to throw off his component. He tuned out all other sounds around him except for what he heard between the two. Each time the two sabres hit each other, it echoed throughout the room. Their short breathes were heard behind the masks and their feet below them could be heard shuffling quickly around. Adrien’s movements remained calm, collected and skilled. His opponent, however, started staggering with each attempt, losing patience. This gave Adrien a good vantage point. He found an opening and went in to finish the round. He felt the sabre bend as it reaches his opponents chest. They stood there for a few seconds, before each reacted back to just standing. The two took off their helmets. The now sweaty, frazzled boy put it under his right arm while his opponent put it off to the side. They shake hands and exchange affirming nods.  
Now showing his face, you could see the golden locks that stuck to his forehead and beads of sweat dripping down. His green eyes looked tired but they still gleamed when hit with the right light. He set down his helmet on a near by seat and grabbed a water bottle from inside his bag. His free hand raised to push his bangs back. With his breath still shallow, he sat on the bench and leant over, resting his elbows on his knees. He took in his surroundings, watching his peers continuing to go through rounds together, analysing their techniques. Some were beginners, others knew exactly what they were doing. The teacher was found slowly making his way around the room, occasionally stepping in to correct his students. Others were found off to the side, taking breaks and having conversation. The blonde-haired boy was left sitting alone. He spotted a familiar figure shake hands with their opponent and make their way towards him. They sat beside him and took off her helmet, shaking her head to get her hair out of her face. Her face turned to him as she was catching her breath. Kagami Tsurugi. One of the top students at fencing. Her movements always flow together. Her red suit is fitted perfectly to make her moves swift. Kagami has a competitive nature, and it definitely shows in her fencing. She always knows her opponent before going against them, analysing their movements and calculating the best way of attack.  
“I was watching you before.” Kagami speaks up, breaking the silence between the two. “You’re focused today, Adrien. It’s good.” Even though the two have been friends for awhile now, she talks to him as if they only just met. As if they’re in a professional setting, which supposedly they are when they’re fencing together. Adrien mostly fins it amusing when she speaks in such a mature way.  
Adrien lets out a short chuckle. “Yeah, you weren’t too bad yourself.”  
Kagami shoots him a quick look of confusion, before realising he was just teasing.  
They both lean against the wall, letting the silence become comfortable. Their breathing was going in sync, slowing down until you can’t hear the heavy panting. They continue gulping water down until one speaks up.  
“How’s the soulmate searching going?” Kagami questions. This comes as a surprise for Adrien. She isn’t typically the one to talk about these kinds of things. Adrien has been caught up in ranting to her about it. Although she’s not one to find interest in these types of conversations, she is still thoughtful and honest in what she says. Adrien can count on her to be stern with him when he’s being an idiot about his feelings.  
“No luck. I mean how about I suppose to find who it is when it’s such a vague statement?” Adrien hasn’t told her what the words laid on his wrist are, of course. He wouldn’t risk that chance. Kagami has never asked what it was either, Adrien doesn’t know why but he isn’t one to complain about that.  
“Listen I-.” Kagami stops her words. Again, this isn’t the type of conversation she likes to get wrapped up in But, she’s a caring friend. “I don’t think you should be constantly seeking it. You could get to caught up in looking for a certain person, you might just miss the one you’re looking for.”  
Adriens eyes are glued to Kagami’s. He knows that everything she just said is entirely true.  
“Just, don’t get too distracted by the wrong thing. Fencer to fencer, choose your battles wisely. Don’t go out their looking for a fight from just anyone just because you want to win.”  
Kagami is always one to use fencing analogies. It does make it easier for Kagami to talk about this stuff with Adrien.  
They remain staring at each other, giving one another small grins. They both held their heads to face their teacher as he told them all to finish what they were doing and conclude the session. They took their time with getting up and picking up their things, knowing the others were still finishing as well.  
Adrien reached into his bag for his phone while walking to the lockers to put away his suit and other equipment. Multiple texts were shown on his screen. One came from his bodyguard, AKA the gorilla. The other messages came from his friends, those he was more eager to open. The four friends, Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien all had a group chat together. Multiple photos were splayed in the chat. Most were selfies, some were certain bands and other friends he recognized. The last photo sent was a repeated selfie, but Alya took the time to edit Adrien into the background. Along with that was a short message.  
“If you were here : (.”  
Adrien’s lips curled up, With the joy that came from seeing these photos, and the last edit, also came disappointment that he couldn’t be there. Kagami walked closely beside him, observing his face jump from emotion to emotion. She wasn’t one to have a lot of friends, she understood how lonely it could be if you can’t hang out with anyone. Kagami reached to place her hand on his arm, holding it loosely.  
“I know how much it hurts to not go out and just be a normal teenager.” Kagami is confident and sure of her words, keeping her eye contact on Adrien with her words spoken clearly.  
“Yeah. I’m used to it by now.” Adrien’s face is content, to Kagami’s surprise. Adrien puts his phone back into his bag once they reach the lockers. The two fencers put away their things and return to one another once they’re finished.  
“The gorilla- uh.” Adrien stops. He usually doesn’t call his bodyguard ‘the gorilla’ in front of Kagami. Even with their conversations slowly getting more casual like he would talk to Nino, he tried to match the maturity that Kagami’s words had.  
“My bodyguard is waiting outside for me. So I’ll see you next time.” Adrien finishes with a sweet look to his face.  
Kagami nods. “Yeah. Good rounds today, Agreste.”  
Adrien begins to head out, before he closes the door, Kagami speaks up.  
“Good luck with the gorilla.” Kagami says, giving Adrien a goofy smile. A small laugh escapes Adrien’s lips. Maybe he shouldn’t try to match her style. That’s just the way she is, but she is still a teenager like he is.  
“Thanks Kagami.”  
Just as Adrien is leaving, with his car in sight, he hears a girl passing behind him. His attention is brought to her voice when she says two words. He didn’t catch the start of the sentence.  
“-Chat noir-.”  
Before she can finish her sentence, she collides with Adrien, making them both tumble over.


End file.
